<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Costume Clash by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192142">Costume Clash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Crack, Gen, Gift Fic, Halloween Themes, Linked Universe, Only tagging the main ones with speaking roles, Shenanigans, Wind is SO CERTAIN he did a sneaky, is this a modern au? Is this set in canon? You decide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my entires for the Artist Appreciation Project! Find the piece that inspired this fic here: https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/post/627974039928012800/i-was-trying-out-a-new-brush-on-csp-and-decided-to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Costume Clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/gifts">AideStar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This also serves as a late bday present! Enjoy, Aiden :DDD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wind </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>being good at bets. So good, in fact, that even losing one hadn’t bogged him down much. So what if a friendly verbal spar had turned into a long-winded game of Truth or Dare without any truths? That happened a lot. Even the stakes riding on his victory (which promptly toppled to Tetra) weren’t terrible, in Wind’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Twilight was going to kill him, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You got off easy. Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea how cold my arms are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Dusk did say you could have the pelt,” said Wind matter-of-factly, trying and failing to hide his glee at the situation. Purple and white weren’t really Twilight’s colors, but he managed to look good in the dress regardless—he’d even done his best to include braids, which worked about as well as expected in Twilight’s short hair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that.” Dusk elegantly pretended not to have heard the conversation when Twilight glared her way, though the way she straightened her tunic and improvised pelt spoke louder than any words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nope. I agreed to do this, so I’m going all-in,” said Twilight stubbornly. “You’re not getting left off the hook, though. You owe me all the peanut butter candy you get tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Wind sighed dramatically and shook Twilight’s hand, mindful of the clinking metal jewelry. His own getup was actually quite comfortable—granted, Wind had managed to draw one of only two historical princesses who wore pants for the costume bet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>more comfortable on a chilly autumn night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>(He’d gotten away with a technicality, which Wind decided to be vocally smug about </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>the night was over—someone like Warriors would call him out and make him change otherwise). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think the others handled it?” said Wind instead, spotting the familiar bright shutters of Malon and Time’s house ahead on their path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legend’s probably doing just fine, you know he’s always preferred the dress route over pants,” said Twilight. “I’m a little scared that Wild might have gotten access to glitter somewhere along the way, though—who designed these </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swear-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight’s malfunctioning slipper issues aside, they made it to the house without incident. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>incident was waiting inside—in fact, it answered the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out. No one’s eyeliner is allowed to be better than mine,” said Legend instantly. Wind hadn’t even gotten a good look at the circlet in his hair or the elegant jewelry before Legend spoke, and he certainly didn’t get a better look when the door swung closed a second later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being so petty and let them in!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door dragged open again to reveal Fable, who looked quite comfortable in her red tunic and blue hat. She held the door open with one hand and Legend in a headlock with the free arm—he seemed fine with accepting that fate for all of three seconds. Wind rushed inside before any further scuffles could break out, eager to see what the rest had come up with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wind! Don’t you look lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malon was the only one who hadn’t gone with a mythical person costume for Poe’s Eve. Instead, she beamed through Stal-themed makeup and swatted Wind’s hand away from her candy bowl with a clawed glove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until later, young man,” she warned, holding the bowl up and behind her out of Wind’s reach. Wind chose not to mention that Legend filched a piece when Malon wasn’t looking (it was filed for blackmail). “I trust Twilight and Dusk had no problems picking you up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twi’s complaining about his shoes, but yeah, no problems,” said Wind. “Where’s the old man? I want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>costume.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, there was a twinkle in Malon’s eye—and not the kind that suggested she was on the same page as Wind when it came to Time’s costume. “You might be surprised about that second part, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malon didn’t clarify. Instead, she went on to explain where Time was: “He’s helping Sky in the backyard. The poor dear got stuck on the roof trying to set up lights. Flora was involved </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though I’m not clear on the details…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Setting up lights? In a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kind of deserves it,” said Wind with a snort. Malon gave him a half-hearted reprimand through her poorly-hidden grin, threatening to withhold candy for the rest of the night with no real heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way to the backyard to witness the disaster, Wind bumped into two more of his friends: Wild, who had indeed gotten into glitter like Twilight feared, and Warriors, who looked like he was regretting the choice of chest armor. They barely nodded to Wind, already deep in conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This covers </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>important! If I got stabbed right now, I’d die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then change out? Just because you got roped into this doesn’t mean you have to stick with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I refuse to handle this worse than Legend—hold on, are you insinuating I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>get stabbed? What do you have planned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably, Wild refused to elaborate, and Wind let the two of them pass him by in the hall without comment. He was too invested in whatever Time had put together that made Malon giggle so much to listen to another random squabble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming through! Candy heist!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind recognized the voice and plastered himself to the wall—and not a moment too soon, as Tetra came barreling down the hall with a heavy pillowcase slung over one shoulder and a clanking Lullaby in hot pursuit (or as hot of a pursuit as she could manage while wrangling unwieldy armor). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later!” Tetra hollered over her shoulder, sending Wind a mischievous grin before rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. A screech that sounded like Hyrule and a triumphant yell from Tetra gave away her </span>
  <em>
    <span>probable </span>
  </em>
  <span>escape through the living room window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I kidding. She </span>
  </em>
  <span>definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>went through the window. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lullaby always bought the best candy, so Wind elected to just pretend he wouldn’t be sharing the haul with Tetra later. What Lullaby didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, the back door in all its glory came into Wind’s sightline. He eagerly shoved open the tattered screen, mindful of the spot where Warriors had once accidentally put his foot through, and cast about for his target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Wind! I have an alibi, before you ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis, scarfed and armored to her heart’s content, was the first person Wind saw—though her first words made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>instantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspicious, rather than satisfying his curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That so? Where’s everybody else, then?” Wind craned his neck to look into the backyard, shivering a little in the rapidly-cooling breeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I have it better than poor Twi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In lieu of words, Artemis stifled a snort and pointed upwards to the roof of the covered back porch. Muffled words reached Wind’s ears a moment later—an argument? Just a conversation? Whatever it was, there were several voices talking over each other, and they all sounded familiar.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you got away with a technicality,” she said calmly, once it was clear Wind had heard the voices. Artemis’ face didn’t usually give much away, but now her eyes twinkled not unlike Malon’s had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind coughed. “Uh, kinda…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not about to argue with you over it, just pointing something out,” said Artemis lightly. “Did you see Warriors? If I let him leave my sight for too long, he might get a little too adventurous with the eyeliner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind pointed her in the right direction and cast about for a ladder or something to get onto the roof—and to his credit, he found one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the rosebushes several feet from the porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I know how Sky got stuck in the first place—but did they drop the ladder again or something?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind had only just managed to drag said ladder to a good spot and climb almost all the way up it when several things happened in rapid succession. In his defense, he wasn’t expecting the fallout of Sky hearing his efforts and calling his name to be “unidentifiable lump hauls itself over the roof, slides down the support pole, and disappears inside”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time! Oh, that man, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun appeared at the edge of the roof and offered a bewildered Wind a hand up. He took it, still trying to comprehend what had just happened, and saw Sky struggling to untangle lights on the middle of the roof—no small feat, considering the string of pumpkin-shaped lightbulbs resembled a tangled lump of spaghetti. Most of the job was already done on the rest of the house. It looked like they’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>run out of room once the porch came around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so dramatic—Wind! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was you,” said Sky, dropping the bundle to wave. “I like your co-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks, what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>just now?” Wind blurted, jabbing a thumb at the edge of the roof behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sky shrugged helplessly. “Time was helping, but as soon as he heard your voice he said he had to go. Something about a costume clash—uh, nevermind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind glanced behind him and saw that Sun was looking suspiciously interested in her nails, despite the fact that she wore gloves. “Yeah… sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” said Sky after a moment, “thanks for grabbing that ladder, it would have been a pain to get down otherwise. You and Time got lucky with the cost—I mean you. You got lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Sky was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>liar in most circumstances, but  over something so innocuous? There was something else going on, Wind just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re almost done with these. Another set of hands, perhaps?” said Sun calmly, coming to Sky’s rescue before he cracked. Wind considered it for a moment and caved—he’d track down Time later. There was no getting past Sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evidently, there was no getting past </span>
  <em>
    <span>Time</span>
  </em>
  <span> either. Despite multiple people saying he’d helped with party setup, Wind didn’t see hide nor hair of him until it was almost time to go “get as much candy as humanly possible from gullible neighbors”, as Tetra put it (she’d been caught, but not before stashing the already-stolen candy somewhere secret that </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t Wind’s closet).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind bounced off someone on his way out the door, nearly backpedaling right onto the floor before they grabbed his arm with taped fingers to stablize him. All Wind really registered was a wall of blue-and-white fabric and a bloodred Sheikah eye emblazoned on their chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad,” said the person through their white mask. Only one eye showed through the mask and a set of pointy bangs—an eye that twinkled with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar mischievous gleam.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind gaped openly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Time?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough. Nice costume.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheat,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>said Wind delightedly. “Come on! I thought I’d be the only one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time snorted. “I didn’t mind the idea of the dress, but Malon pointed out that there was a loophole, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind nodded sagely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Never </span>
  </em>
  <span>dodge a loophole when you can exploit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time ruffled his hair affectionately, which Wind allowed </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of the camaraderie. “Ready to go? I’m coming along to make sure you and Tetra don’t get the cops called on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, the camaraderie died as Wind huffed in mock outrage. “Hey! You don’t know that will happen!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Right, because it didn’t happen last year. Or the year before that. Or the year before </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>where you roped in Wild-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Okay, okay! I get it!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>